


“Where is he?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Jax's Old Lady and you have a fight with him. You go to TM in the morning only to find out that he spent the night at Tara's."





	“Where is he?”

“Look, all I’m saying is that I think you should just listen to your brothers and consider it. Working with a cartel is not a good idea. We all know that, even you. I know the club has money issues and you guys are getting buried but we can figure something out. Gemma and I can put together a fundraiser or something. Just…don’t do this Jax. Don’t vote for the cartel deal tomorrow.”

He groaned and ran his hand over his face, agitated with everything. Things with the club had been going to shit and he’d been on edge on months because if it. Everything seemed to piss him off but at the moment, the only thing that was irritating him was you.

“Can you just stop? I know what I have to do. I don’t need some Old Lady telling me how to run my club.”

At that, you narrowed your eyes, your hands coming to rest on your hips.

“Some Old Lady? I’m not just some Old Lady Jackson, I’m your Old Lady. I’m your fiancé. I’m not trying to tell you how to run your club, I’m just trying to look out for you and our family.”

Jax chuckled to himself and stood up, his shoulders tense in anger as he paced around the living room.

“I don’t need you to look out for me, or for us. I have it handled.”

“Muling coke isn’t handling it, Jax. It’s taking the easy way out. Cutting corners never got anybody anywhere.”

“We’re done talking about this.”

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the tv on, trying to shut you out.

“Jax-”

“That’s enough!”

You jumped at how loud his voice suddenly got, his nose flaring in anger as he looked at you.

“Clay and I are going to run this club how we think is best and that’s it. I don’t want to hear any more from you.”

You stared at him in disbelief, shocked at his aggression. You knew it wasn’t your place to dictate what happened in the club but you couldn’t just stand by idle while he made a decision that could ruin so many lives. Your own anger surged at the thought.

“Yeah ok Jax, just shut me out. Shut me out the way you always do whenever someone calls you on your shit. Just close your ears and don’t listen to anyone except greedy fucking Clay!”

Refusing to hear any more, Jax abruptly stood from the couch and began walking to the front door, snatching his kutte of the back of the sofa.

“Jax. Jax!”

He simply ignored you, slipping on the leather and pulling the door open before walking out and slamming it behind him, the picture on the walls rattling. You stayed in place, staring at the now closed door. You didn’t turn away until you heard the rumble of his bike starting up. Blowing out a shaky breath, you pushed back the tears that threatened to spill over and sat yourself down on the couch. You shook your head and leaned forward, resting your elbows in your knees, your head in your hands.

You’d tried.

You just hoped it wouldn’t be in vain. You knew him going to bed angry the night before a vote was never good but there was no going back now. You’d been trying to be there for him and support him for the last couple of months and all he’d done was take his frustrations out on you. You were at the end of your rope and were out of ideas on how to get him to break out of this cold shell that he’d created. You sighed and headed off the bedroom, getting ready to take a shower. You’d head to the clubhouse in the morning before the vote and try to smooth things over with him. Regardless of the outcome, you’d always support him and you wanted to make sure he knew that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a little past 8 am when you were walking through the clubhouse parking lot, walking into the entrance and seeing Chibs and Tig standing by the bar looking dead. They smiled at you gently as you walked in before they stole a glance at each other.

“Morning darlin’.”

“Good morning honey.”

You gave both Tig and Chibs a hug before setting down your purse on the counter and walking towards the kitchen.

“Coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee is fine baby.”

You nodded at Tig and pushed open the door to the kitchen, walking towards the counter. You could hear the two of them whispering to each other but you purposely busied yourself getting out the mugs, not wanting to eavesdrop as they were probably speaking about club business. With the cups on the counter, you began to spoon the coffee into the machine, Tig following you into the kitchen and sitting on the counter watching you.

“You’re here early.”

“Yeah. Jax and I got into a fight last night. He left and stayed the night here and I just wanted to come see him. Just apologize, you know. Figured I would make you guys some coffee first though because you look exhausted.”

Tig smiled softly and nodded but you noticed how his eyes narrowed a bit in confusion before he was hopping down from the counter and pressing a kiss to your hair.

“Thank you.”

You returned the smile but you could tell that something was off. With the coffee already brewing, you wiped your hands and turned around, getting Jax’s tea out and ready. Tig watched you as you started to prepare it, his eyes glancing back out into the clubhouse over and over. Putting the water to boil, you smiled at Tig as he stared you down. He returned it but you could tell it was fake. You also weren’t sure why he was staying right by you if his attention was outside.

“Everything alright Tiggy?”

“Everything’s fine.”

Without saying anything else, he walked straight out of the kitchen, leaving you alone. You shook your head and talked to yourself under your breath.

‘What the fuck is going on.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the tea and coffee done, you set the mugs on a platter and carried them all out of the kitchen. The rest of the Sons had woken up and had now joined the group, smiling as you handed everyone their respective cups. You noticed that everyone had gone quiet as soon as you arrived though and were avoiding eye contact. When only Jax’s cup was left, you grabbed it and patted Happy’s shoulder.

“I’ll leave you boys to your business. I’m gonna go wake Jax up.”

You had almost made it down the hall before Bobby’s voice stopped you.

“Y/N. Come back here sweetheart.”

You walked back over to where everyone was sitting and found them all looking at you.

“Yeah?”

Bobby stayed looking at you, as did everyone else, but no one said anything.

“What is it? Jax’s tea is gonna get cold.”

Bobby looked around once before taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, putting them back on and looking at you with an unreadable expression.

“Jax isn’t here sweetheart. He didn’t come here last night.”

You laughed quietly and shook your head.

“He came in late, 10:30 or something. We got into a little argument before bed so he probably snuck in when everyone was already in their rooms.”

“He’s not here honey. We were all out here drinking and talking ‘til 3 am. No one saw him come in. His dorm is empty.”

You stood there blinking as Piney confirmed, not totally sure how that could be. Panic set in quickly though as you thought about all the things that could’ve happened to him. What if he’d run into rivals on his way over? What if he crashed? The Sons all exchanged looks as you quickly made your way over to his room, walking in and finding the room empty, as they’d said.

“He hasn’t called anyone? No one’s heard from him?”

They all shook their heads, looking around just as confused as you were. Bobby knew where Jax was but he didn’t want to be the one to have to tell you, especially not with everyone there. Jax picked up on the 6th ring and you blew out a heavy sigh of relief when his voice came over.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby. Jesus, you had me worried. Are you ok? Where are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m uh, at the clubhouse.”

Bobby hung his head down as he heard Jax’s words. You, however, stood there motionless.

“Wait, where are you?”

“I’m at the clubhouse. I’m getting ready for church. We have that vote in an hour.”

Everyone was silent as they listened to Jax blatantly lie to you. You felt your ears go hot in both anger and humiliation.

“You’re in your dorm right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s weird because I just checked your dorm right now and I didn’t fucking see you.”

There was nothing but silence from his end and you growled, hanging up before he could lie to you again. You hadn’t wanted everyone to hear your business but you had a feeling that they already knew.

“Where is he?”

You eyed the men furiously and they exchanged glances before Clay finally spoke. 

“He’s with Tara sweetheart. He spent the night there.”

It wasn’t 10 minutes later that he was walking into the clubhouse, his eyes searching around for you. Chibs looked over at him and walked up to him, disapproval written all over his face.

“She’s in your room. Packing up her things.”

Jax’s feet hurriedly carried him to his dorm and he walked in to see you with your duffle bag on the bed, stuffing your clothes into it.

“Babe…”

“Don’t talk to me.”

He blew out a breath and looked down at his feet, not knowing how you were going to react. He hadn’t slept with Tara, he had just gone to stay at her place, not wanting to come to the clubhouse and have everyone question him when he already had so much on his mind. He just wanted to be around someone that wouldn’t keep talking about the club. He doubted that you’d believe him though and he knew he’d fucked up. There was the option to lie again but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Not after hearing how scared and worried for him you were on the phone earlier.

“I was at Tara’s.”

“I know.”

He froze. He didn’t think that they would’ve told you. He knew the fact that you had found out on your own only made things worse.

“I didn’t sleep with her, I swear. On the club baby, nothing happened. I just spent the night there.”

He was expecting you to get pissed, to scream at him and maybe even hit him. Or maybe you would cry. What he wasn’t expecting you to do though was to finish packing your bag and then turn to look at him with cold eyes.

“All I was trying to do was look out for you. Try to get you to see the bigger picture, to protect you and this club. And what do I get in return? I get fucking humiliated in front of everyone by getting told you spent the night with another woman. Your ex no less. You left me at home because you were mad at me for caring about the club, to go be with a woman that hates the club.”

You laughed humorlessly and shook your head.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore. I barely recognize you. You’re not the man I agreed to marry.”

Jax felt his jaw tighten. It pissed him off to hear you say that but deep down he knew you were right, and he was more angry at himself. He’d been losing his grip on things lately and it seemed that in the midst of it, he was going to lose you too.

You slung the bag over your shoulder and began to walk out, stopping when you got right next to him. You brought your left hand up and stared at the ring on your finger with a sad smile for a couple seconds and Jax felt his heart drop.

“I love you Jax, but I don’t know if I can marry you. Not right now. I feel like I can’t trust you. I don’t want to be wasting my time anymore. I spend my time loving and supporting you, trying to help you and all you did is shit on me. Lying to me and embarrassing me like this. I’ve been by your side for years but I refuse to stick around and watch you ruin everything. Between getting involved with the cartel and running to Tara, it’s obvious that you aren’t thinking clearly. I was willing to stay by your side no matter what you did with this cartel shit but you just had to take it a step further. We were supposed to get married.”

Jax heard your voice crack a little but shook your head, willing your tears back and held your head high.

“You can come find me when you figure it out. Until then, I think it’s best if we take a break. Take your ring.”

Jax shook his head furiously, taking your hands in his.

“Please don’t.”

“Jax, you-“

“I’m a fucking idiot, I know. I’m an asshole and I don’t deserve you but I can’t lose you. I’ve been treating you like shit lately and you don’t deserve any of it. I just throw it at you because you’re the closest one but I don’t mean to. The clubs going downhill and I’m caught between a rock and a hard place. I feel like this cartel is our only break and I know you don’t agree but I need you. I only went to Tara’s because I wanted to be somewhere that I wouldn’t hear about the club. If I went to the clubhouse, the guys were gonna want to talk more. I drove around for an hour and went to a bar by the desert and then I just went to her house. Even she was mad at me for showing up, she knows we’re engaged. Nothing happened. I was drunk and passed out on her couch, I didn’t even take my shoes off. It was probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever done but I swear it won’t happen again.”

Jax took a deep breath as he finished his rambling. You stayed looking at him, searching his eyes.

“You didn’t even take off your AF-1s?”

He stared at you for a couple seconds before he laughed lightly.

“No. I was too drunk.”

You nodded and looked down, your head killing you from the stress of the day. From thinking something bad had happened to him, to getting lied to, to thinking he was cheating on you, all before 10 am, you’d had about all you could handle.

“Look Jax, I’m just gonna go home. I’m pissed the fuck off but we can talk more tonight, I can’t concentrate right now.”

He nodded quickly, relief flooding him that you would at least give him a chance make it up to you. He took the bag from your shoulder and put it down on the floor before he lifted your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently.

“I’m sorry. I love you.”

You nodded and pulled your hand away from him gently, not wanting him to think everything was alright.

“I love you too stupid. I’ll see you at home.”


End file.
